Through your eyes
by Robyn of Locksley
Summary: Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.


.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

**Through your eyes**

„_Prolog"_

Teil 01

Autor:

**Robyn of Locksley**

P16-slash

**Inhalt:**

Nach einem folgenschweren Unfall verliert Guy jeglichen Lebensmut. Er sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und ist kurz davor, sich selbst aufzugeben – bis er Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite bekommt.

**Warnung:**

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Auch die Aufmachung des oben stehenden Vorwortes gehört nicht mir, sondern ist von den Autorinnen vom **Club der Teufelinnen **inspiriert – deren Stories ich übrigens allen, die gerne Slash lesen, nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! ^^

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

„Hood!"

Gedemütigt und rasend vor Zorn schrie Guy of Gisborne den Namen seines Erzfeindes in die Nacht, während er auf dem Rücken seines schwarzen Hengstes in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den Sherwood Forest jagte.

_Nun war der Oulaw endgültig zu weit gegangen! Dieses Mal würde er nicht ungeschoren davonkommen!_

„Hood!"

Ein weiteres Mal rief Guy den ihm so verhassten Namen in die Dunkelheit, doch das laute Grollen des Donners übertönte seine Stimme und ließ den Ruf ungehört verhallen. Seit die Nacht hereingebrochen war, tobte ein schweres Gewitter über Nottingham und den umliegenden Dörfern, das ihm die Verfolgung seines Feindes fast unmöglich machte, da der Donner jedes Geräusch verschluckte und auch die über den Himmel zuckenden Blitze den Weg nur notdürftig erhellten.

Auch seine Lederkleidung bot Guy nur wenig Schutz vor dem Regen, den ihm der Sturm unbarmherzig entgegenpeitschte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt und begann, in der kalten Nachtluft zu frösteln.

Für einen kurzen Moment geriet Guy in Versuchung, seine Jagd nach dem Outlaw aufzugeben und zurück nach Locksley Manor zu reiten, wo er ein heißes Bad nehmen und sich anschließend in sein warmes, trockenes Bett legen konnte. Aber er wusste, dass kein noch so schlimmes Unwetter ihn zur Umkehr bewegen durfte.

_Hood durfte nicht entkommen! Er musste ihn einfach erwischen!_

Das Blut in Guys Adern begann vor Wut zu kochen, als er an den Grund für diese nächtliche Verfolgungsjagd dachte.

Tagelang war er durch die ganze Grafschaft gereist, um auf Vaiseys Befehl die fälligen Steuern einzutreiben. Erst vor wenigen Stunden war er erschöpft aber dennoch zufrieden nach Locksley Manor zurückgekehrt und hatte sich sofort zur Ruhe begeben. Die Steuergelder hatte er für den Rest der Nacht so sicher wie möglich verwahrt, um sie früh am kommenden Morgen nach Nottingham Castle zu bringen.

_Doch Hood hatte ihm erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht…_

Wie der Outlaw es geschafft hatte, sich in das Anwesen zu schleichen und die Wachen zu überwältigen, war Guy ein Rätsel, doch im Stillen verfluchte er sich selbst für seinen eigenen Leichtsinn. Schließlich kannte er seinen Erzfeind zur Genüge und wusste, dass ihm alles zuzutrauen war. Darauf, dass Hood so waghalsig sein und versuchen würde, ihm das Geld buchstäblich unter der Nase wegzustehlen, war Guy trotzdem nicht gefasst gewesen. Und nun, ritt er bei Nacht und Nebel durch diesen gottverlassenen Wald, im fürchterlichsten Unwetter, das er jemals erlebt hatte, um dem Outlaw die Steuern wieder abzujagen.

_Das würde Hood ihm büßen!_

Tief im Innersten machte sich der Dunkelhaarige jedoch keine großen Hoffnungen, dass seine Jagd von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihm kannte sein Erzfeind jeden Baum, jeden Busch und jeden Strauch im Sherwood Forest, während für Guy ein Baum wie der andere aussah. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er nicht bereits seit geraumer Zeit im Kreis ritt!

Trotzdem durfte er nicht aufgeben. Wenn es ihm auch nicht gelang, den Outlaw gefangen zu nehmen, musste er wenigstens das Geld zurückbekommen oder er konnte Vaisey niemals mehr unter die Augen treten. Wenn er mit leeren Händen in Nottingham eintraf, weil Hood ihn wieder einmal überlistet und den Sheriff obendrein um seine gesamten Steuereinnahmen gebracht hatte, konnte Guy sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er nicht selbst im Kerker landete, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er zum Gespött der gesamten Grafschaft werden würde.

_Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass es so weit kam! Er würde weitersuchen und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauerte!_

Als der Dunkelhaarige kurz darauf eine kleine Lichtung erreichte, zügelte er sein Pferd und sprang aus dem Sattel. Blind vor Zorn durch den Wald zu reiten würde ihm nicht helfen. Stattdessen wollte er auf dem vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden nach Spuren suchen, die ihm einen Hinweis gaben, welche Richtung sein Feind eingeschlagen hatte.

Guys Hoffnung wurde jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke später zerschlagen, denn selbst im grellen Licht der Blitze, die in immer kürzeren Abständen über den schwarzen Nachthimmel zuckten, war nicht die geringste Spur zu entdecken und sobald der Wald wieder in Dunkelheit versank, konnte er kaum die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen.

Für einen Augenblick spürte Guy, wie Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg, doch gleich darauf gewann seine Wut wieder die Oberhand über seine Gefühle.

_Er würde Hood finden und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat!_

Der bloße Gedanke an das triumphierende Grinsen des Outlaws machte ihn so zornig, dass er alle Vorsicht vergaß. Trotz der nahezu undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit war Guy mit einem Mal wild entschlossen, tiefer in den Wald vorzudringen und das Camp der Outlaws zu finden.

Kaum war er jedoch ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er unvermittelt ins Leere trat und gleich darauf das Gleichgewicht verlor. Vergeblich versuchte er, auf dem schlammigen Boden Halt zu finden. Nur wenige Sekunden später fiel der Dunkelhaarige den steilen Abhang hinunter, über dessen Rand er unversehens getreten war.

„Aaaaahhhhh!"

Zweige verfingen sich in seinen Haaren und zerkratzten sein Gesicht, als er über den steinigen Untergrund rutschte. Mehrmals überschlug er sich, bis er unvermittelt einen harten Schlag am Kopf spürte und augenblicklich das Bewusstsein verlor.

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


End file.
